Songe d'Automne (Traducción)
by Sthefynice
Summary: [Titanic AU] Harry y Tom comparten un viaje apresurado con destino a New York. Sus familias tienen planes distintos para ellos, y su vida como amantes está llegando a su fin. Sin embargo, todavía no saben que esta sería su última noche a bordo del barco que jamás se hunde.


**Songe d'Automne (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis:** [Titanic AU] Harry y Tom comparten un viaje apresurado con destino a New York. Sus familias tienen planes distintos para ellos, y su vida como amantes está llegando a su fin. Sin embargo, todavía no saben que esta sería su última noche a bordo del barco que no se puede hundir jamás.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **partofforever,** quién muy amablemente aceptó nuevamente mi petición de traducción.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Al ser un _AU Titanic_ , debemos mentalizarnos automáticamente que por ley habrá muerte de personajes. Incluye Angst del bueno. Quedan advertidos (as).

 **Notas de autora** **(** **partofforever):** _"AU no mágico, histórico, que nos transportará al RMS Titanic. Sí, al único Titanic del cual estás pensando. Tom es el hermano de Rose, y Harry es el primo de Caledon Hockley (Cal era el prometido de Rose)."_

 **BetaReader:** Ludna.

 **Notas de Traductora:** Subrayo lo de arriba porque es importante tener bien presente esto al momento de la lectura.

En lo personal, me fascinó esta historia, tuve un momento de fangirleo terrible (lo sigo teniendo, en realidad) y sigo felicitando a la autora por haberla escrito.

Y tú, bueno, espero que disfrutes un buen rato leyendo:) Oh, y cuando termines de leerla... por favor no olvides dejar tus impresiones abajo, a _Party_ y a mí nos gustaría saber qué te pareció.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

— ¿Has visto a Rose?

Harry se volvió hacia la puerta, apenas escuchó una voz familiar. El hermano de la señorita DeWitt Bukater estaba de pie en el umbral.

—Probablemente esté distrayéndose en algún lugar con Jack Dawson. —respondió él, acercándose a un gramófono y cambiando el disco de vinilo. _Waltzes_ , la enigmática inscripción en el disco azul. —Estoy bastante seguro de que los vi huyendo del mayordomo de mi primo hace como media hora. Parecían divertirse a lo grande.

—Mamá estará furiosa. —Tom entró en la habitación, sin molestarse en esperar invitación alguna, sentándose en el lujoso sofá dorado estilo imperial. Se veía cansado. —Ella ha estado contando con sus millones desde hace dos años, esperando el día para la boda.

—Entonces debería de casarse ella en lugar de tu hermana, si es que está tan ansiosa por ver su dinero. —Harry resopló en respuesta, aproximándose para quedar al lado de su amante. Él odiaba a su primo Cal con una pasión ardiente, especialmente lo odiaba en su creencia de que se vanagloriaba con su propio cuento de hadas, uno del cuál ni siquiera tenía derecho a tenerlo, porque no se lo merecía.

El hermano de Rose no respondía. Ambos habían hablado del desafortunado compromiso por mucho tiempo, preguntándose cuando la Sra. DeWitt Bukater encontraría una prometida que fuera igualmente acorde para su hijo. Hasta la fecha, había tratado de casar a Tom con la familia Black por medio de una de las tres bellas hermanas, pero Bella, Narcissa y Andrómeda rápidamente habían dejado en claro que que no estaban interesadas en un hombre que no poseía una fortuna, o incluso algo relacionado para ofrecer.

Harry envidiaba a Rose. Él podría abandonar el dinero que sus padres les enviaban, él podría abandonar su aburrida y vacía vida, si tan sólo estuviese seguro que Tom haría lo mismo... Rose no tenía que preocuparse por lo material (ella no lo hacía de todos modos y Harry creía que con Jack Dawnson le era suficiente y que ambos gozarían de una vida próspera, a su manera), pero por como iban las cosas, Tom se veía en la obligación de cuidar de su madre y ella... Bueno, ella estaba acostumbrada a un estilo de vida de gente rica. Se estaban quedando en una situación de incertidumbre aparentemente pacífica, razón suficiente para que el miedo de Harry creciera con cada día que pasaba. Era evidente que su tiempo juntos estaba llegando a su fin y era devastador saber que el único a quién había amado (más que a su madre, y padre, incluso más que a su propia vida), le dejaría para pasar el resto de su vida en una casa antigua, ubicada en algún dudosa de la costa, con una esposa horrorosa a su lado. Durante su tiempo de soltería, ninguno preguntó el por qué ambos pasaron tanto tiempo juntos. Era bien visto en la sociedad que dos jóvenes caballeros se apegaran a los de su misma clase social: el disfrutar de la caza, ver presentaciones en el teatro, haciendo viajes por todo el continente, visitando clubes e incluso a bibliotecas, si consideraban la actividad como una apropiada manera de matar el rato. Tom podía vivir en casa de Harry en Londres durante meses y nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, sus amigos o vecinos, lo considerarían sospechoso.

Si sólo su primo supiera qué era lo que Harry hacía y con quién. A veces se entretenía pensando a cuál de ellos Cal mataría primero: A Harry, a Tom, o a él mismo, al ver que tipo de relaciones el hijo único de su tía prefería. La mayoría de las veces el pensamiento le llenaba de tristeza en lugar de divertirle; le parecía injusto que Rose pudiese seguir a un pasajero de tercera clase en la cubierta principal, mientras que ellos tenían que esconderse con cuidado detrás de una puerta cerrada.

El reloj dio la medianoche. Harry sintió un toque cálido en su hombro; un escalofrío agradable le recordó que no estaba solo.

—Estás con el ceño fruncido... Estás pensando en eso de nuevo, ¿verdad? — La voz de Tom se llenó con amargura mal disimulada. —Piensas en lo que pasará después de que lleguemos a New York.

—No tengo por qué pensar en eso. —Le miró en respuesta, acercándolo más hacia él. Ellos estaban en el barco sólo por unos días, pero Harry tenía la impresión de que la ropa de su amante cargaba la misma fragancia, salada, al igual que el mar que los rodeaba. —Tu madre finalmente encontrará a una mujer tan rica y desesperada, cautivada por tus misteriosos ojos y tu hermosa voz, y de esa manera yo te perderé para siempre.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. No había ningún sentido en negar la teoría de Harry -ambos sabían que Ruth DeWitt Bukater preferiría morir antes que permitir a su hijo el llevar una vida de soltero. Ella estaba soñando con nietos, un heredero, y ¿puede alguien culparla de eso? Además, el Sr. y la Sra. Potter probablemente también tenían algunos planes para su único hijo, aunque no lo compartieran tan abiertamente. Ellos visitaban a los Weasleys con frecuencia últimamente... ¿Tal vez querían casarlo con la encantadora Ginevra?

— ¿Podemos...? —Harry comenzó con incertidumbre, nada sorprendido con su voz que estaba temblando peligrosamente. — ¿Podemos fingir por un momento que esto no está pasando? —No quería levantar su mirada, pero en cambio, agarró la camisa blanca de Tom con desesperación. Él tendría que prestarle una de las suyas, si más tarde decidían dar un paseo nocturno. —Si tú... si nosotros pudiésemos estar en algún otro lugar... en otro mundo... ¿qué nombre escogerías?

—Tom... Riddle, —respondió él después de pensarlo por un momento, sonriendo de manera ligera. — ¿Qué te parece?

—Bastante ingenioso, de hecho. —Harry trató de burlarse, pero en lugar de la risa, un sollozo inesperado salió de sus labios. No sabía por qué las lágrimas comenzaron a llegar en sus orbes de repente. De hecho, no había llorado desde que su padrino había muerto hace muchos años atrás, y en ese tiempo, las lágrimas que derramó ciertamente eran muy diferentes: las lágrimas de un niño lleno de tristeza, no eran nada comparadas a las del miedo e incertidumbre que en estos momentos le acompañaba.

Unas manos delicadas trataron de limpiar aquellos rastros húmedos de su rostro, pero en lugar de permitir que lo hicieran, Harry se acurrucó contra el cuello de Tom con desesperación. Sentía un palpitar de corazón que latía apresuradamente, aunque no estaba seguro a quién le pertenecía de entre los dos.

—Tom Riddle, ¿podemos estar bien con eso, Harry?

Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, con sus ojos todavía cerrados. Sentía vergüenza de engañarse tan fácilmente por sus propios sueños frenéticos. No hubo ni siquiera una sombra de oportunidad para ellos desde el comienzo. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres si supieran que él no había ido a Nueva York sólo para asistir a la boda de Rose? ¿Sino que su motivación principal era pasar los últimos días con el hombre que estaba destinado a perder de todos modos? ¿Ellos se sentirían decepcionados?

Los primeros compases de "Songe d'Automne" llenaron la habitación. La Orquesta del Titanic había interpretado el vals todas las noches hasta ahora, destacándose en popularidad. Harry ya había tenido la oportunidad de bailarla con cada soltera mujer suertuda de viajar en primera clase, incluyendo a la por siempre solterona, Augusta Longbottom, y a la pequeña de Cho Chang; su exótica belleza llamó incluso su atención.

De repente, Tom se puso de pie, apartándose y Harry se vio obligado a mirarlo.

— ¿Me concedes esta pieza? — La pregunta sonaba... mal. Harry estaba acostumbrado a invitar siempre. Sin embargo, suponiendo que nunca podría tener otra oportunidad, Harry se alisó su arrugado traje y respondió tan alegremente como pudo:

— ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Resultaba extraño bailar con un hombre, pero había otro sentimiento que era aún más confuso: Harry nunca había tenido la oportunidad de bailar con alguien que realmente le gustara. A veces le parecía que su amor por Tom le estaba destruyendo, quemándole de manera lenta y tortuosa, sin dejar ninguna parte de su cuerpo y alma intacta. Sin embargo, no podía renunciar a todo lo que Tom representaba: a su cálida voz y a sus maliciosos comentarios, a su mente ingeniosa y a la forma en que insolentemente hacía alarde de ello. Incluso el estúpido orgullo que no permitía que Tom aceptara cualquier tipo de ayuda, parecía encantador.

 _"No quiero tu amor"_ , le había dicho Tom cuando Harry le había besado por primera vez hace cinco años. Tenían diesciseis y mortificados por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

 _"No creo estar preparado para ser amado por ti",_ Tom le dijo dos años más tarde, cuando los padres de Harry le permitieron mudarse del Valle de Godric a Londres.

 _"No merezco tu amor",_ Tom trató de despedirse por última vez el otoño pasado, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Durante todo este tiempo, Harry le repetía con persistencia que lo amaba, como si alguien le estuviese pagando por expresar dichas palabras varias veces. Le decía "te amo" cuando estaban acostados lado a lado en las mañanas frías de invierno, cuando regresaban del teatro a altas horas de la noche, cuando la lluvia rebotaba con ferocidad en la ventana del taxi, y al caminar por el solitario parque antes del amanecer. Si tan sólo su juventud pudiese durar para siempre, si no existiesen los matrimonios, esposas e hijos...

El vals terminó con una prolongada nota baja y la aguja del gramófono salió del disco. La sala quedó en silencio, sintiéndose extrañamente inusual, aunque por un momento ninguno de ellos podía especificar qué era lo que había mal al respecto.

—La maquinaria, —dijo Harry repentinamente. —Dejó de funcionar, ¿qué pasará? —Miró a su amante como esperando una respuesta, pero Tom se veía igual de confuso.

Un crujido metálico prolongado sonó en algún lugar de la distancia.

—Algo ocurre, —dijo Harry con una nota de miedo en su voz, el agarre de su mano sobre los hombros de Tom se intensificó de manera casi dolorosa.

—Eso es imposible, este barco no puede hundirse, —Tom rió, tratando de convencerse de que la detenida maquinaria no tenía por qué significar algo alarmante.

—Pero habías escuchado lo que Rose dijo sobre los botes salvavidas, ¿verdad? El mismo Andrews admitió que no hay suficiente para todos.

—Harry, cálmate. No nos estamos hundiendo.

Pero el chico no quería escucharlo y -agarrando su abrigo negro- salió corriendo de la habitación. El corredor brillantemente iluminado estaba vacío, lo cuál sólo hizo que aumentara más su temor. ¿Estaban todos los pasajeros encerrados en sus dormitorios? ¿O tal vez aún se encontraban arriba, disfrutando de la noche? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan terriblemente quieto a su alrededor?

Harry vio a William Murdoch al final del pasillo. No tuvo que decir nada para que Harry se diera cuenta de que algo horrible había pasado; el rostro del primer oficial expresaba un temor desenfrenado en una manera de la que el pasajero empezó a temer lo peor.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Le inquirió a Murdoch, pero el hombre desapareció tras la esquina, corriendo hacia algún lugar a toda prisa.

Harry escuchó pasos detrás de su espalda; Tom logró alcanzarlo. Su arrugada camisa parecía demasiado sospechosa pero Harry tenía la sensación de que lo que sea que esté pasando, nadie le prestaría una atención especial al guardarropa de Tom.

Ambos corrieron en la misma dirección a donde el primer oficial había desaparecido.

— ¿Puedes notarlo? —Preguntó Tom, finalmente cuando ambos salieron al exterior, el viento helado le recordó que no llevó su abrigo con él. —El barco... está inclinándose.

La Sra. DeWitt Bukater comenzó a deslizar una cómoda y elegante silla para cubierta, lentamente hacia el puente de mando, arrastrando el colchón suave, como si estuviera tratando de confirmar las suposiciones de Tom.

—Nos estamos ahogando, —Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato, aunque parecía que sólo pocas personas estaban al tanto del irremediable estado del Titanic.

En algún lugar por encima de sus cabezas, una bengala blanca apareció y desde cierta distancia llegaba el sonido de la orquesta tocando alegremente. Parecía que los pasajeros estaban teniendo otra fiesta.

—Rose, —Tom se volvió hacia las escaleras de manera dramática. —Tenemos que encontrarla.

* * *

La vieron en el otro lado de la cubierta; aunque llevaba puesto el abrigo de Cal, ella estaba acompañada por Jack Dawson.

— ¡Rose!, —Tom atrajo a su hermana menor más cerca en sus brazos, como para protegerla de lo inevitable. — ¿Por qué aún no estás montada en un bote?

—Lo estaba, —la chica respondió frenéticamente; su pelo mojado estaba pegado a su frente y parte del rostro entre hebras largas. —Tenía que... tenía que regresar.

— ¡¿Acaso has perdido la razón?! —Harry sintió un repentino pinchazo de celos al oír el miedo en la voz de Tom. ¿Estaría igual de aterrado si fuese Harry quien estuviese en peligro? —Sabes de sobra que no hay suficientes botes para...

—Rose, tenemos que salir de aquí, —Le interrumpió Jack de repente. El ángulo de inclinación de la nave se estaba incrementando de manera alarmante a cada segundo. —No estamos a salvo.

— ¿ _A salvo_? —Tom quería burlarse, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su diatriba, Rose se liberó de su agarre y -luchando contra la gravedad que tiraba de ella hacia abajo en cubierta-, siguió a Jack.

Harry ni siquiera podía dar un solo paso, se encontraba tan paralizado del susto por lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Vio otra bengala, destellando en el cielo de manera blanquecina. Tom miró su reloj de bolsillo en el destello de luz, como si pudieran atrasarse para la cena a causa del pequeño inconveniente. Eran más de las 2AM.

Antes de que el destello blanco desaparecieran por completo, la iluminación de la cubierta se apagó por completo, mientras que el barco se hundía en una terrible oscuridad de pesadilla, A pesar de su temor, Harry notó con ingenio que los millones de estrellas le observaban con espantosa calma. La gente estaba gritando a su alrededor, pero él no podía entender sus palabras.

Algo chirrió de manera aguda dentro de la nave. El crujido de metal y madera se estaba rompiendo, despegándose, acercándose de manera alarmante.

 _"Te amo"_ , Harry trató de decir una vez más, pero un estruendo insoportable ahogaba sus palabras. Tenía la impresión de que él escuchó su mutua respuesta en el último instante.

* * *

Harry escuchó un sonido de un violín que venía a lo lejos, como si fuese de otro mundo. Reconoció aquella melodía.

—No cierres tus ojos, —insistió alguien con desesperación, abrazándolo con fuerza. Todo se sentía tan... frío.

Algo empujó a Harry, abajo, el agua helada le rodeaba. Sólo la melodía del violín se hacía más clara, en lugar de disminuirse. Como si ambos estuvieran bailando, al menos por última vez.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** **(** **partofforever):** _"Sé que había prometido que no iba a matar a Tom de nuevo, pero esta era una historia bastante inesperada y la escribí para mi propio cumpleaños, así que por favor tengan paciencia conmigo._

 _Songe d'Automne es un hermoso vals y estaba en el repertorio de la orquesta del Titanic. De acuerdo al segundo oficial de radio, Harold Bride, ésta melodía pudo ser la última que se interpretó en el hundido barco."_


End file.
